Richmond City
History Richmond City started when multiple survivors grouped together in 2255 in the ideals of safety and peace. Together, the survivors built reinforcements inside the ruins of the capital of Virginia, Richmond. It was tiny at first, a single street with walls of scrap protecting their small settlement from the raiders and mutants of the wastes. However, soon enough more merchants and caravans started popping up around the area, and because Richmond City was the safest place in the still-primitive Virginia Wasteland, they flocked toward the city. With the help of these merchants, Richmond City soon grew in size and wealth, as well as expanding across the rest of the city. Eventually their borders reached the highways of Richmond, with the James River creating a natural barrier that was seemingly impossible to cross. With the larger involvement of merchants, markets grew along the streets, vendors shouting their merchandise at anyone in the city they saw. In 2257, the Belmont Raiders came from the North, in the Belmont Golf Course, and launched an attack on the growing Richmond City. They breached the defenses and destroyed much, leading to the merchants fleeing Main Street Metro beneath Richmond. There they were able to defend themselves until the situation was handled, though instead of returning to their stands on the surface, they moved them into the Main Street Metro, as the groups of merchants collectively agreed that the Main Street Metro was much safer than living on the surface, as well as creating a hub of trade instead of being spread out through the city. Thus the marketplace migrated from the streets of Richmond City and into the metro, leaving the larger, permanent businesses to grow and flourish on the surface, while the Main Street Metro merchants beneath them became their own private civilization, however they stayed connected, as to assure their safety. In 2261, the super mutants in the Capital Wasteland coming from Vault 87 moved South, advancing into the Virginia Wasteland in an attempt to gain territory and more humans to mutate into super mutants. However, what they found, South of Richmond City, was Gambles Hill Park, which had been punctured by a giant black obelisk of stone that had been erected as the bombs fell. The super mutants abandoned their goal of collecting humans and bringing them to Vault 87, instead worshiping the obelisk as an entity. Through the words of a manipulative super mutant inside that posed as the only one able to understand the rock, the super mutants inhabiting the park started to launch raids on Richmond City, attacking their defenses and forcing the city to fend off raiders and super mutants at the same time. The mutants grew territory before being pushed back in 2263, with constant guards guaranteeing that the super mutants could never expand outside of Gambles Hill Park again. However, lone super mutants or small groups of them manage to make their way past the defenses, and occasionally attack Richmond City in order to fulfill the task given to them by the giant rock they worshiped. Without the combined force of the mutants, however, they are of little threat to the city. In 2077, the events of Project Purity reached the ears of the Virginia Wasteland through refugees and travelers from the Capital Wasteland. They didn't have to wonder about the stories, as the Enclave soon flew in with their vertibirds and settled inside the Richmond Military Base, right outside of the city. Following them came the Brotherhood of Steel, who took over Fort Aphill as their first foothold in the Virginia Wasteland, soon moving into Richmond with expeditions, one of which included Nova Vane. As more of the wastelanders in Virginia grew threatened by the sudden presence of the Enclave and Virginia Brotherhood of Steel, they started to complain, going as far as to hire people to kill those they were afraid of. In 2278, the career of bounty hunting became a serious consideration as the tension between the factions of the wasteland grew, as well as the creation of raider groups such as the Newport Raiders and the Navals. As well as the threat of the new raiders groups and factions, the Ashland Slavers developed North of Richmond in 2279, made up out of slavers from the Pitt. Ashland continued to gather slaves, mainly travelers coming from Richmond City, who weren't afraid to set bounties once they escaped their grasp, if they did. The bounty hunting industry grew from such conflicts between these new factions, with people like Jared and James March gaining profit. Notable Locations Ink Radio Ink Radio is the main radio station of Richmond City, run by Ink Quill. It was started in 2278, right when the major conflicts between the growing factions kicked off. Originally the city had found it and elected to scrap it for parts and technology, but Ink Quill objected and eventually won over the Richmond City Council into allowing him to transform it into a working radio station, along with some technicians working for the city. Ink Radio helps bring in merchants and travelers who don't know of Richmond City, and thus he helps the city economy by introducing new merchants and travelers to the city. Millard Hotel Millard Hotel is run by Greg Millard, the hotel manager and owner. He set up shop in 2261 inside the Edison Apartments, renaming the building to Millard Hotel. It is the most popular hotel in Richmond City, as well as one of the most powerful parts of the city. Greg has connections all throughout the city, even outside of it in the Virginia Brotherhood of Steel. Through dirty work done by bounty hunters, he has made his hotel climb the ranks in the city, leading him to become one of the City Council members in 2280. Glenn's Den Glenn's Den is the most popular bar in Richmond City, and is run by Glenn, the bartender. While not overly important in the political side, Glenn's Den is easily the best place for any meeting, as the drinks are good quality and there are typically mercenaries looking for work all around the place. The owner of the bar, Glenn, is very popular in the city due to not only his skills in collecting and brewing all sorts of beverages but also his aid in protecting Richmond City, either with guard work or giving money to the city to reinforce their barriers. West Hospital West Hospital is the largest medical center in Richmond City, as well as being the only one funded by the City Council. Here, over a hundred doctors work to create new cures to addiction and disease, or tend to the sick and wounded who come to the city for help. It is popular among mercenaries, as it is close in proximity to the highway, which is where many of them roam and help protect the city from. Members of the Followers of the Apocalypse, a group from the West Coast who broke off from the main faction and migrated to the East Coast in an attempt to help those in need, work in West Hospital, teaching and healing those in need in and around Richmond. Despite their goals, however, they aren't as welcomed due to their overly kind attitudes, leading people to distrust them, fearing them to be more than they say. Coliseum The Coliseum is the center of entertainment in Richmond City, created in 2268. They are known for pitting creatures and captured raiders and super mutants against themselves in epic cage fights, much to the amusement and praise of the audience. While their practices are frowned on by the City Council, there has never been a direct move to get rid of the Coliseum, mostly because 20% of the profit made by the Coliseum is sent to the City Council. Despite the controversy, the Coliseum has stayed open for many years, attracting the attention of blood thirsty travelers every day. Main Street Metro Main Street Metro is a large building along the Richmond Main Street. Before it was named Main Street Station, yet in the mid-21st century it was renamed Main Street Metro due to the perfection and conversion of metro technology. In the years after the Great War, many used the underground tunnels as a shelter, yet those inside mutated terribly due to the radiation flooding into the tunnels from the nuclear strikes. When the people who would go to create Richmond City found it in 2249, they cleared any ghouls out from the tunnels and used it as a shelter for many years afterwards. In 2257, when the Belmont Raiders attacked, most of the merchants and traders who had set up on the top side fled to the metro for safety. There they stayed until the battle was over, yet instead of returnign they decided to stay inside the Main Street Metro, as it was much safer than the surface. Now, it is the bustling marketplace of Richmond City. Church Hill Church Hill Central Church Hill Central is one of the residential sectors in Richmond City, where most of the population goes to live. It is also, however, the center of gang territory, housing gangs such as the Saints, the Chimbs, the Libbys, and the Elementaries. Church Hill North Church Hill North is completely occupied by the Baptists, a gang based around the old world religion, and is unsafe for anyone living beneath them. Another small gang, known as the Police, inhabit the old police department located here. George Mason George Mason Elementary School is found in the middle of central Church Hill. It used to be a school for small children, though the gang known as the Masons later took it over, the territorial gang members roaming the decrepit halls. The Masons are cruel and rule over their territory with an iron fist, and are waging a war against the Chimbs over land in Church Hill. Chimborazo Chimborazo Elementary School is found in mid-south of Church Hill, and is inhabited by the gang known as the Chimbs. Despite being named after Chimborazo, the gang does not occupy the Chimborazo sector of Richmond, only having knowledge of the small school. The Chimbs are known for using dirty tactics and manipulation to get people under their control. The Chimbs are currently at war with the Masons, who are north of them, for land in Church Hill. Libby Hill Libby Hill is a park on the edge of Church Hill Central. It is home to the Libbys, a small gang of low lifes and petty thieves. The Libbys hate all other gangs, but will not hesitate when offered a new member to their small gang. They are also illiterate and refuse to learn how to properly read and write, making most of them quite stupid, an example of which is their incorrect grammar when spelling their own name. Saints Church The Saints Church was a holy church before the war, but afterwards it was anything but. Now, a gang called the Saints owns the church, though their namesake does not reflect them at all. The gang is made out of retired raiders, who took the name and church due to the grandeur of how it looked and sounded. From their HQ in the church, they squabble with the other gangs over territory. Union Hill Union Hill is the richest residential sector in Richmond City. It is controlled by the City Council and is strictly looked over, with a private militia keeping gangs out of the sector. The residents inside are typically the rich and powerful, as the houses inside are the best quality of any other sector besides Millard Hotel. The Shockoe Apartments are one of the few competitors to the Millard Hotel, as the apartments are well kept and nice, though they aren't as cheap as Millard Hotel's are.Category:Locations Category:Virginia Wasteland Category:Richmond City